Shall Be It
by Feri-Sakari
Summary: Harry PoV after OOTP...His PoV, narrating what happened after Voldemort's appearance at the ministry, and his thoughts before he goes to the final battle against him. (short fic, please review)


"**Shall be it"**

_The war came and with it madness and angst._

_Evil took control of the wizarding world, all thanks to the idiocy of the Ministry of Magic, who refused to believe my words as well as Dumbledore's, refused until they saw it with their own eyes. Then they believed me…Too late, all was already planned._

_Death Eaters, thousands of them, broke into the Ministry and killed them all, mercy forgotten as they advanced._

_They killed the innocent, the traitors, and the weak._

It was a massacre, few people survived, and those who did, joined the Order of the Phoenix, to stop the madness and put an end to the suffering.

_From that day on, many people died: friends, family, allies._

_Hope was beginning to vanish from the last survivors._

_"Everything is lost", several of them muttered as I passed, but I shouted at them, as Sirius would have done, that they had to be strong to give all they had, but few of them listened._

_10 years have passed since the break in. Many people I considered my family died: Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye, Hagrid and, as hard as I tried to believe it wasn't true, Dumbledore._

_Ron had lost almost half of his family as well, Fred and George died trying to defend their sister, Ginny, that was killed in the fight, Mr.Weasley was killed trying to defend his family, Bill died fighting against three Death Eaters. The only ones left were Charlie, Percy, Mrs. Weasley and Ron._

_At this rate many lost their heads. I was close to becoming insane, but I kept my sanity, I had to, many people depended on me. _

_All the world did…_

_Someone had to end this madness, to save this forsaken world, and I was the chosen one for the task._

_The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters were no longer safe, there was a traitor in our midst, that had been passing information on to the Dark Side. Who would imagine the Black's House elf was the traitor? I was not surprised, since all the Black family, except Sirius, have been on the Dark side, and Kreacher only obeyed the Black family. Bellatrix Lestrange had ordered him to spy in on us._

_We didn't found out about this until Kreacher spilled the beans and told Dobby, the house-elf, everything. Dobby, obviously, came straight to me and told me everything Kreacher had told him. _

_We were no longer safe, now you didn't know who to trust and who don't._

_The only ones who kept me going were my friends, who by their part seemed close to a nervous breakdown, but they kept strong and helped me through the countless battles I had._

_I became the leader of the Order, now few were alive and able to fight. We had certain advantage, because someone I never imagined was giving us valuable information. Draco Malfoy._

_Yes, believe it or not, Draco Malfoy was on our side._

_Snape was a spy as well, but Voldemort found out about him and killed him for his treachery._

_Many brave men and women fought courageously sacrificing for the survivors, and their deaths won't be in vain._

_It was now or never, the time I was dreading since my fourth year…The final battle, as I called it. The battle that would change the world completely, the battle that was destined to happen._

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord", as the prophecy said, I'm the one with that power, even though I don't know which it is, but I feel I'll discover soon enough._

I know perfectly that this battle has lots of risks, but I'll take them, take them to bring peace to this world once again.

_When that time comes I will not longer be known as "The Boy who Lived" but as "The boy who lived to save the world"_

_I have no doubt that I will be remembered, I really don't care being famous even if fame is something I really despised when I was at Hogwarts. At first I was famous for something I didn't remember, which pissed me off because other people knew more about me than myself, I was famous for having a stupid scar on my forehead, I survived and that scar was just a souvenir of a curse that tried to kill me, but was unsuccessful. _

_But, why did I survived? Why was I the only one to survive such a deadly curse as a baby when even full grown wizards died before it? I had that question for many years…How could I be so stupid? There was a reason, and I knew which it was in my fifth year._

_I survived because I was meant to survive. I had a mission in my life, that was to finish off that murderer of my friends and my family. He took my family when I hadn't even known them well. Because of him, I lived without a family, an orphan, he didn't even gave me the opportunity to feel what love from a mother and a father felt like. Now he's going to pay, he have disrupted my best friends' families, and I can't let him get off with it._

I have to bring a stop to it, to stop him from causing anymore suffering. I have had enough.

I've had seen too much grief and desperation on people's eyes that told me to fight, to fight for them, so they could recover their lost hopes and dreams, so they could recover their peacefulness and their freedom.

It was now or never, the world will be seeing the light again, even if I don't live to see it myself.

I had to leave, I had no time to waste, I left a letter to Ron and Hermione, telling them no to follow me.

It was almost certain I was going to die, but, as Albus Dumbledore had told me "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure"

I will be a great adventure, but, this is an adventure I will not be sharing with my friends, this time I would be facing it on my own.

My life had been marked, my destiny was already chosen. I had a mission my in life and I'll achieve my goal.

That if I'm afraid to die? No, I'm not…

What come will come, and I'll be ready to face it when it does, just like my father, straight, like a man.

And if destiny says I'm going to die saving the people I love…….then….

Shall be it………


End file.
